Search For The Boy Faries
by Loyal-LeoBlade
Summary: Many years ago there were two types of fairies, boys and girls, but what happened to the boys? We will soon find out.  Follow the Winx and a mysterious boy named Leo search for the truth. T just in case. First FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare!

Disclaimer! I don't own winx club or anything; if I did winx club (season 4) would be in the USA already.

_**Search for The Boy Fairies**_:

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare!**_

_**By: Loyal-Leoblade**_

_**This story is Bloom's point of view.**_

_**This is my first Fanfic so be nice.**_

I was standing in field overlooking a school or castle, of some sort, wind blowing. A shiver rising in my spine told me something was wrong before it happened.

In the sky above the school, clouds started spiraling, lightning flashed, trees shook, the land was tiring itself apart. It was maddening, I tried to turn away, but I couldn't, something made me watch. Windows creaked and broke, and the schools wall started to fall.

The air started to fill with cries of help. People fled the school, they were all boys! They had wings and flew to escape the event unfolding.

One boy erupted out of the woods to my right, he fell on the ground, bleeding. Suddenly, someone or something pulled him backing in, he disappeared screaming, " Help me!" I couldn't do anything to help, my legs wouldn't move or anything.

The sky suddenly became a sickly gray, the wind got stronger, the thunder got louder, and the scariest thing of all, arms of liquids came from the clouds and started capturing the (what I'm calling them) boy fairies. I couldn't bare to watch, it was simply horrible. Groups were capture and absorbed into storm, screaming with panicked looks frozen on their faces.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the field, I was in a grand hall. A grown man, a pixie(which I thought was weird) and a small kid were running, _the kid couldn't be more four years old _I thought. The boy had red hair, fair skin, golden goggles in his hair, he was also wearing a faded red shirt, and blue jeans. He appears to be very athletic because he managed to keep up with the man. The pixie sat on the kid's shoulder, turning his head back towards the hall they just ran from, nervously.

"Dad, what's happening! Were are we going," the tot ask, in a young but panicked voice. The ceiling collapsed on top of the dad and he was crushed, he became a broke, bloody mess but even so he managed said in a calm but pained voice, "You need to leave without me Leo, I'm to weak, you need to get as far away as you can!" Leo was frozen in fear watching his father's broken body, but obeyed, "Rex, we need to get out of here," Rex just nods. Leo started run as far as his legs could carry him with Rex flying along side him, his question never answered.

We ran out of the school/castle and in to the forest. By now all the boy fairies were captured and we were truly alone. Finally, the unthinkable happened. The entire school was engulfed in vortex, sinking like quicksand or like it was trapped in whirlpool until all that was left was a crater, scaring the land.

The kid broke down and started to cry," Dad! My brothers! Why!" I felt bad for him, his dad and (I guess) his brothers are all gone.

I didn't know what happened next, but the boy and pixie duo were run through the woods when a (ugly) fifty-foot monster appear and attacked. It snarled," My master will want you alive, for now," it then lunged at Leo. All I remembered doing was screaming.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

I woke with a start, feeling like the monster was in front of me.

"Bloom, are you okay? You were screaming, again," Flora said in a calm but worried voice. Which reminded me of Leo's dad for a second.

My pet bunny, Kiko, stared up at me with concern look, while I patted Kiko's head I explained," I was having a nightmare again."

"Bloom, this is the third time this week you had a nightmares, we are all getting worried."

"I'll talk to Miss Faragonda, in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, good night."

"Good night." And with that I went back to sleep

_**Not to bad for my first chapter? Who is this "Master"? Warning: new character appearance next chapter and not who you think.**_

_**PLZ Review**_


	2. Chapter 2:Escape To Alfea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from winx club or otherwise.**

**POV will go from Leo to Bloom.**

**I forgot to mention before, this story takes place after season 4.**

Chapter 2

**By: Loyal-LeoBlade**

**Escape to Alfea**

_**Part One: Leo's POV**_

_I've been imprisoned here, in this cell for 9 years and now I'm ready to escape. Looking around my dirty, sorry excuse for a cell, I knew that I wouldn't miss it at all. Looking out my window, all I saw was a cavern, it was huge with caves and waterfalls. This was a complication in our escape plan. The entire, what ever you want to call it, prison, palace, evil stronghold, was upside-down and underground. But, I know Rex and I can escape._

"Leo, is time to escape," Rex the pixie said, "I mean, the chance couldn't be more perfect."

"I know," Leo said seriously, " lets review the plan, when the minion come to take us to the power draining room, I use my powers to burn the cuffs, knock it out, free you, and..."

"We then, sneak through the hall, kill all the minions in the our way, reach the exit, and escape to somewhere safe from Baipasium and his army of darkness."

"I still wish we knew more about him and what he did to the others and where they are."

I heard metal boots clank on the stone floor, in the distance. "They're coming," I said. "Get ready." The foot steps came closer, step_, step. They will be here in about two minutes. _That's when I saw it, a reptilian humanoid with webbed fingers and a scaly mug. As usual, it was in dark armor and carried a sword of black iron. "It's time to go to the draining room," was all it said, in a cold, reptilian voice.

Cuffs appeared around my hands and around Rex's body, making him not able to fly. The minion opened the cell door, so I put Rex on my shoulder and started walking, as usual.

He led me through the dark and ruined hallways, minions identical to the one behind me, were everywhere. Once we got to an area that was void of minions, we commenced Operation ESCAPE.

I used my fire powers to melt the cuffs. "What duh..." was all it could say before I knock it out with my fists. Freeing Rex, "Lets go!" Running, I grabbed the minions sword to deal with other guards

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Sneaking around the halls, I found no resistance," So far, so good." Suddenly, alarms sounded all around us," We should be seeing tons of monsters now." Footsteps sounded down the hall. We continued running, going down random halls, up staircases, through tunnels, over a bridge that was over a abyss with a large river through it, just trying to lose the minions. Soon, they started appearing all around me, so I started slashing and fighting my way through, but they just kept on coming.

Soon we reached a large room with no doors, no windows, no way out. "This isn't part of the plan," Rex said cowering behind my shoulder. "I know." The creatures started to part, making a aisle between them. A dark figure walked towards me, it had a shape like a skeleton and it wear armor over a thin robe and it's face was pale and the eyes weren't shown, "Baipasium" I said with hate.

"Leo, while you continue to impress me, this escape attempt is futile," Baipasium said in a cruel, deep voice," as you can plainly see you are surrounded." It was true, the snake men had me cornered.

"Do you have enough power for a 'Super Nova,'" Rex whispered.

"No, not enough to beat Baipasium or all these minions," I said mumbling. _A "Super Nova" would work if my powers weren't so drained_, I thought. A Super Nova is a blast of pure energy, that spreads in all directions. "Plus, it might things worse"

"I'm mean, if you could use an attack to break apart this entire section, we may fall straight down and land in that huge river, that we saw on the way here," Rex said continuing to lower his voice," what about an atomic sunburst?"

Before I could respond, Baipasium bellowed," Enough talk, guards seize them!" The minions surged forward ready to attack.

"I hope this works," I said, producing a sphere of blue fire. Holding it above my, I said in a brave voice," Atomic Sunburst!" The minions panicked at the sight of the fire. I threw the sphere at the ground and there was a blinding flash. The force of the impact was so great that some of the guards lost their footing (or tailing?). The ground shuttered and teared apart. Baipasium jumped to safety the same moment the ceiling collapsed top on us. The minions disappeared into thin air, before our eyes.

Next thing I knew, Rex and I were free falling through open air, debris falling all around me. I heard Rex screaming, he was pressed against a rock in the back, so he couldn't fly. Rex's hair sticking up, probably because the wind forced it back

Rex was right, we were directly over the river. I could smell the water, fresh, not salt. The rapids appeared powerful, the debris that landed in the water, were quickly swept away. The roar of the currents were massive, I could feel the vibrations bouncing off my skin.

I'm starting to get worried, when some one falls from this high up, it's like falling on to solid pavement. I started to "float" towards the nearest, largest slab of rubble, hoping that when we hit the water, it will soften the landing. I looked back at Rex and saw that he was doing the same. The water raced towards us, I started to yell,"."

The river was 100 ft. away, 75, 40, 12,"ssppllaasshh!" I hit the water with such force, I was knocked off the slab. Time suddenly felt like it slowed down as wreckage fell all around me, I was force underwater. I swam back up to the surface, gasping for air. The current push me down stream, I was struggling to stay on afloat, while more debris fell all over the place.

We reached a pool were the water slowed to a calming push

Then it hit me," Rex!" I searched the water for him, continuously calling out his name. When I couldn't find him on the surface, I dove underwater to search for the little pixie. I searched and searched but I couldn't find him. _If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself,_ I thought.

"Leo, were are you?"

"Rex! I'm here!" I said waving my hand, I was never so glad to hear the pixies voice. When he came into view, he was flying faintly over the water. "I thought you gone, Rex," I said sadly.

"As your bonded pixie, Leo, I feel the same way," Rex said back at me," I thought you didn't make the splashdown, but you never know and I'm glad that I checked."

"Come on, this is no place to talk," I said," lets swim down the river to see where it leads, Baipasium may be close behind, plus the river appears to be the fastest way out." I got on a piece of what was the floor of that hall and started paddling towards the far end of the pool, where the current picked up, again. Rex sat next to me, just as we entered the rapids, again.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The rapids were even more wilder then before, Rex could just barely hang on to our makeshift raft, I had to catch him a few times so that he didn't get washed away.

After an hour or so I started to see a bright light up ahead. "I think I see an exit, Rex," I said excitedly," it's the exit, I know it is." I was so excited that I started to paddle towards the hole, ignoring the loud rubbing sound, echoing from the hole.

"What's that noise?" Rex asked. I stopped paddling, listening to the intimidating noise. Only when we were 10 feet away, I realized what was happening, "Waterfaaaalllll!" We went over the edge with a _thump_, we were thrown from the rock, into the air, we were once again free falling through the air but this time nothing can break our fall. Rex must of been hit on the head because his eyes were closed and he wasn't flying.

I grabbed Rex, hoping that I could break his landing when we crash. "Crudddddddddddddddddddddd," I yelled as we got 500 feet away from the base of the water fall. I lost consciousness was we plunged into the rocky water.

_**Part 2: Bloom's POV**_

"Miss Faragonda, can I speak to you," I said, entering the Headmistress' office.

"Bloom," She said in a kind tone." Come in, sit," she said gesturing to a chair in front of her desk. I sat down in the left chair, like I always do. "I sense something is bothering you," she said," what is the matter."

"I have been having nightmares," I explained," terrible ones."

"Continue," Faragonda was obviously curious.

I hastily said "They were about this place being destroyed, boys who look like they were fairies were being captured and about a little kid named Leo..."

"Bloom, slow down," the mistress said without changing her gaze," now start over from the beginning."

So, I explained and described the nightmare(or vision if you could call it that), when I got to the part about the hall, Faragonda asked," Do you remember any details about the hall, flags, shields, patterns?"

"Now that you mention it, there were dragon patterns, phoenix flags and patterns, shields with symbol of powers, I guess, swords, and carvings of people, creatures and a few monsters."

"I believe I know what you are talking, Bloom," Faragonda said almost immediately.

"You do!" I was surprised I didn't think anyone knew anything that my nightmare showed me.

"Yes, that school was called Sipalmen, the only school for boy fairies that used to exist," she said wispy, like she was remembering.

"{Sip}{alm}{en}?"I said puzzled.

"No Bloom, {Si}{pal}{men}," Faragonda corrected.

"Can you tell me more about the school and boy fairies?"

"Come to the simulation room tomorrow, at 5pm,"she said quickly," bring the girls with you, I have a lot of explaining to do."

"But..."

"No 'buts' and besides your students are waiting for you," The Headmistress said, changing the subject.

I left quickly, knowing to never disobey Miss Faragonda.

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a huge project to do, so I couldn't update. Also, when I have words/letters in {}, It means that, that word (when grouped together) is being pronounced. What might Faragonda tell the Winx, find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3:An Out of Body Experience

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx Club or anything, but I do own Leo and the other boy fairies that appear. Sorry for the short chapter, but, again, I've been working a project and didn't have time.

**Chapter 3: An Out of Body Experience(mostly)**

**By **_**Loyal-Leoblade**_

**This chapter will completely be Bloom's**

**Bloom's POV(sort-of)**

After my talk with Miss Faragonda, I continued with my daily life. I taught my students with the other Winx, in Winxology, ate lunch, practiced my spells and went to bed, only, it was when I went to bed when things got strange. I dreamed that I was on a river bed, near a gigantic waterfall, and I quote, I couldn't see the source of it. Then I spotted him, an unconscious figure, lay on the sand. He appeared to be about my age(20), he appeared to be 5ft7in, in height and a bit under weight. The minute I saw him, I knew who he was, Leo, I don't know how I know, I just know. He looked terrible, blood stained his clothes and he had bruises all over and his arm appeared to be broken, and the only thing that appeared unharmed was his face which had some blood running along the side. His clothes were ripped and torn, I just realize he was wearing the same colored clothing, blue jeans and a faded red shirt.

I heard rustling in the bushes, walking out of them, was Rex, the pixie, dragging a bag filled with berries, behind him. Rex appeared to be wearing traveling clothes, including a small, over shoulder bag, rope and a hiking stick. He stopped next to Leo, the pixie pulled bandages out of the pack and applied them to Leo's arms and legs, at the same time, he was squeezing the berry juice on top of the bruises and cuts. The berry's juice must of been magical because Leo's bruises healed and the cuts began to close. Leo stirred,"Hey, Rex." His voice sounded a bit pained and weak.

"Don't move,"Rex said with care,"your arms are nearly broken and so is your left leg."

"That explains the pain,"Leo said sitting up, "Anyways, how did we survive the fall, we fell way beyond the normal limit."

"I used one of these,"Rex replies, pulling out a glowing, sea-blue orb from his pack,"it is an Water-Pressure Decreasing-Orb. It makes a fall from 500ft, feel like a fall from 3ft. It decreases the momentum of anyone or anything that is within 1foot of it."

"Good-thinking... hey wait a minute, weren't you unconscious!"

"Actually, I was storing energy to create my equipment and it was a good thing I did when I did, if I didn't, well we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Leo laughed,"So much energy, in one so small." Leo stood up carefully, checking if his arms and legs were o.k.. "Careful,"Rex warned. Leo walked over to the stream to clean his face, only that is when I saw how serious the fall was, his shirt had rips and holes on the back, probably from all the jagged rocks in the stream. "There are monsters and wild animals all around here,"Rex warned again. Leo bent down to drink, using his hand as a cup,"Leo, this serious, we should leave as soon as we can."

"Like what's the worst that could happen, werewolves attack,"Leo joked, lying down.

_ Hooooowl._ Howling sounded in the distance. _Werewolves are great enemies of fairies, this can't be good_, I thought. The duo tensed visibly, werewolves appeared about 100 yards from where we were standing. There were thirty of werewolves, all baring their teeth and claws toward us. "Run!" Leo got up, quickly and ran, picking up Rex, then, together, they ran into the forest, werewolves close behind.

The werewolves are gaining on us, we were running through the forest for hours, dodging the slashes from the werewolves. Leo will turn around a few times to attack them using beams of fire from his hands. "Where should we go, Rex," Leo panicky yelled. Rex pulled out a map out of thin air and started to examine it.

"According to this map, if we go straight ahead, there is an old bridge near a green stump, if you jump when we turn the corner, we should end up on a small ledge, were we will be safe for awhile,"Rex told Leo quickly. The duo had a sudden burst of speed, true to his word there was a bridge near a rotten stump. Leo quickly went under it, turned and jumped 10 feet into the air, using a fire blast, coming from his feet, on to a small ledge, with a cave 3ft deep. Leo crunched down to watch to werewolves. The beasts stopped, looking around confused.

"Where did he go," one werewolf that looked like the leader said with a deep, cruel howl,"if he gets away, the master will angry."

"He just disappeared,"an other said. Leo chuckled, like the werewolves' confusion amused him and it could because he wasn't well-hidden, you just had to look in the right place.

"Sniff the place out,"The pack leader ordered. "We must find him or the master will cast us to the Pit of Despair!" _This "master" sounds like a terrible monster. _The werewolves spread in all directions, tearing up the clearing. Leo started to creep towards the cave, a section of the ledge suddenly gave and slid down the side of the bridge. The duo held their breath. All the werewolves looked up at Leo. Leo, exposed, got up and jumped to the top of the bridge, right before the werewolves lunged and slashed at him. The chase is back on, Rex got back out his map and examined it again, looking at the map, I realized that the duo were somewhere between Alfea and Cloud Tower.

"Where should we go now,"Leo said firing more fireballs at his pursuers.

"According to the map, there are two places we may be able to hide,"Rex reported. "Alfea and Cloud Tower."

"Alfea, we are not going any help at Cloud Tower,"Leo replied, seriously and hastily. One of the werewolves lunged forward to attack, Leo stopped and kicked it away and started to run, again. Now the monsters were closer then ever.

"Go 4 miles, then take a 125° turn, there will be a path there, go straight for 6 miles, jump to the top of a cliff and run straight through the woods for 1hour and then we will be at our destination."

Leo did what Rex told him, sure enough, when they went four miles and made a 125° turn, there was a long path before them, they dashed forward. Five werewolves cut through the brush to intercept the duo, Leo quickly punched them and continued to run and attack.

When we got to the cliffs, Leo continuously blasted from one ledge to another. When he landed on the top, his leg snapped back and he fell on the ground, his leg bent in a painful angle. He quickly got up and managed to run into the woods ahead. He jumped into the trees and waited for the werewolves to pass, which they did. "Lets wait here for awhile," Leo said breathlessly," and give my leg a quick break before we continue."

"That's not a good idea, those werewolves might could come back any minute," Rex said nervously.

"I know,"the teen casually said,"besides, if we don't let my leg set, we are as good as dead." As Leo said this, he grabbed his leg and snapped it into place. He stood up on the thick tree branch and kicked into the air to test his leg.

"Good,"Leo said obviously pleased,"lets move." Suddenly, a werewolf appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Leo grabbed and flipped in the air, on to another tree, in the same instant. The werewolf's claws got stuck in the tree but he retracted them and gave chase. More appeared and began attacking the duo, without letting up.

Leo began to jump from branch to branch, towards Alfea. "Dragon's Breathe,"He called and started breathing fire and blowing it towards the werewolves. Some caught on fire but when the fire died, they were unharmed. The duo continued jumping from branch to branch and Leo continued blasting them with fire, to no avail. There was a opening up ahead, Leo aimed for the opening and when he ran through, he fell to the ground, hard and unconscious. He landed on a dirt road with Alfea not far, in the distance. The werewolves swarmed the duo, viciously, bitting and slashing.

I woke up quickly and grabbed a coat, running out of the room, I heard Flora say,"Bloom?" Running outside I called,"Winx Zoomix!" I quickly transformed and flew to where Leo was. Sure enough, the werewolves were there attacking the duo. "Dragon Fire!" I blasted a tornado of fire towards them, scattering them. I flew down and picked up the bloody mess that is Leo and the pixie Rex. I flew them back to Alfea as quickly as I could and when I landed there I was greeted by the other Winx.

"Bloom, what are you do-,"Stella stopped short, seeing what I was holding,"who-,"

"No time! We need to get him to the Nurse's Office," I hastily said.

"Right!"

**Again, sorry for the big delay. Bye for now.**

_**-**__**Loyal-LeoBlade**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, I only own the boy fairies.**_

_**Author's Notes:**__ I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the mega delay but I lost my inspiration._

_**Chapter 4: A Family Reunion**_

_By Loyal-LeoBlade_

_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1_

_**Bloom's POV**_

_I'm sitting in the Nurse's Office next to the unconscious Leo and Rex, who are recovering from their injures. It is nearly 5o'clock PM and Miss Faragonda came in earlier and said that Leo's coming is troubling. Leo got many wounds on his arms, legs and chest. Rex got a few injures but nothing too serious._

_Nurse Ofelia said that Leo and Rex will be fine and that they are healing surprisingly fast. I got up to leave when I heard Rex waking up in his little bed. I walked over to greet him when he panicked and exclaimed," Where am I! Who are you! What happened! Is Leo okay!"_

_"It's okay," I said in a calming voice," my name is Bloom, you are at Alfea."_

_"The last thing I remember were werewolf teeth," He said shivering with fear._

_"After you lost consciousness, I came and saved you and Leo from the werewolves and I brought you here."_

_"Leo!" The little pixie looked around franticly, 'til he saw Leo resting in his bed._

_"He's okay, he is just recovering from his wounds," I said in a gentle voice. I heard the window open and when I turned to look, it was Lockette, my bonded pixie. "Hi Lockette."_

_"Bloom, are you okay?" The pink-headed pixie said with worry," I heard you fought some werewolves last night."_

_"I'm okay Lockette, I just saved a boy named Leo and his pixie, Rex," I said gesturing towards the still unconscious Leo and then at Rex._

_Rex peered over to Lockette and said," Lockette?" He flew over to where my pixie stood and for a moment the pixies just stared at each other, wide-mouthed, then Lockette tackled Rex with a hug. "Rex, I missed you," Lockette said sadly._

_"I missed you too, Lockette," Rex said sadly and while hugging Lockette. "Lockette, you have gotten so big," Rex said looking at Lockette. _

_"If you and all those other pixies were alive, why didn't you come to Pixie Village?" Lockette demanded._

_"If we went to Pixie Village, Baipasium's army would attack," Rex explain. "And we wouldn't stand it if something happened."_

_"Sorry to interrupt, but can someone fill me in," I said interrupting," how do you two know each other and who is Baipasium?"_

_"Rex is-" Lockette began. _

_"Lockette is-" Rex also began._

_"My older brother," Lockette finished, happily._

_"My little sister," Rex said finished, grinning._

_"You're siblings?" I said surprised and confused. "How are you siblings?"_

_"Easy, we have the same mom and dad and we have similar 'powers', like, Lockette is the pixie of Portals and I am the pixie of Maps and Traveling-," Rex began._

_"I also, point people in the right direction and Rex helps them along the way," Lockette finished._

_"Lockette, did you know about the boy fairies?" I asked pointing towards Leo._

_"Yes," Lockette replied," but the other pixies and I don't like to talk about them, not even with our bonded fairies."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because their story is a sad and scary one," Lockette said. "See, they were a group of male fairies who fought Warlocks, male witches made of pure evil who destroy all the good in the realms they attack-"_

_"and Baipasium is the evilest and meanest of them all, he was so cruel they killed all the other Warlocks just to take their powers," Rex told Bloom with a lot of fear._

_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1_

_**Third Person POV, in Baipasium's Palace**_

_"HOW DARE YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" Baipasium was in his throne room yelling at the pack of werewolves that attacked Leo and Rex earlier._

_"But sir-," The pack leader said trembling in complete panic._

_"No excuses! You failed me for the last time. It is time you suffer The Vortex," Baipasium bellowed, holding up his hand._

_"Please sir, anything but The Vortex, we chose death if you just spare us of The Vortex," The Pack leader desperately said pleading on his knees. Baipasium laughed maniacally as a hole opened under the werewolves and skeletal arms putted them in._

_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1_

_Thank you for waiting patiently for a chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Fairy History: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or otherwise. I only own the boy fairies and their home and their enemies. **

**Chapter 5: Boy Fairy History: The Beginning**

**By: Loyal-LeoBlade**

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Bloom POV

I walked into the simulation room with Rex and Lockette flying around my head. The other Winx were already here, they looked nervous, probably because I told them what I saw in my nightmares and about Leo. Rex and Lockette flew over to the other pixies, which led to a very loud conversation, which was loud mix of Tune criticizing Rex on the rudeness of his disappearance, Chatta asking him where he has been, where are the other male pixies, Digit was telling him what was the possibility of Rex returning(a chance of 153.234 in a 900 million), Amore was saying how everyone at the pixie village missed him and the other boy pixies and their kindness, Piff was speaking in baby dabble and crying tears of joy. He tried to answer the questions they had but they were overwhelming him, thankfully Lockette got them to stop until the end of the presentation.

I walked over to the other Winx(excluding Roxy, who is still on Earth), who were talking about Leo and the boy fairies. "How do you think they were like," Stella asked.

"I'll image they are nice, sweet, and heroic, just like us, girl fairies," Musa, joked.

"Let's wait and see how Miss Faragonda describes them," I said, standing next to Stella.

"What with them," Tecna asked, pointing to the pixies, who started to really celebrate Rex's return.

"Rex is Lockette's older brother," I said with a mixture of joy and disbelieve. "He and other boy pixies disappeared from **their** pixie village years ago, along with the boy fairies."

"I wonder why," Tecna said, turning on her small laptop and started searching a few web sites. "That's strange, there are no records of male fairies, Sipalmen, or the male pixies, anywhere on the web or in any of the one billion, 352 thousand and fifty-three high security files in the Magix Dimension."

"Maybe Miss Faragonda knows about that also," I said, wondering how Tecna got into high security files. Suddenly, Miss Faragonda exited the simulation control room with Professor Palladium. They talked a bit and then Professor Palladium walked back into the control room.

"Girls, quiet down," Miss Faragonda said holding up her hand," lets begin." We walked to center of the room as our surroundings changed to familiar grounds of Sipalmen, except this time, it was filled with life, children played in a playground and I noticed things that were not shown in my dreams/nightmares/visions; a red and orange stable filled with dragons, a armory and forge, busting with noises, and a marble temple, trimmed with gold in the center.

"Nice place," Stella said with amazement," of course, it could use a bit more style."

"Amazing," Layla said, astonished. "This place beats Red Fountain." It was true, this version of Sipalmen(compared with the one I saw in my dreams) was better than Red Fountain on a good day, the walls stood tall and the castle, it looked like a mix between a medieval castle and modern agriculture, with(what I can tell) hanger and a radio tower.

"The plants look amazing, so green and lush, "Flora said in awe, the grass and trees were everywhere, along paths and around buildings. Musa was admiring the rich sounds of Sipalmen and the sounds of nature and of the kids playing.

"Interesting technology," thought Tecna, observing the many equipment that the boy fairies were using. "Many of these contraptions appear to be modified versions of the machines we used twenty years ago." Rex flew up to Tecna and explained," One of Leo's actual brothers, Spencer used to take a random piece of equipment and improve it."

"What do mean by 'actual' brothers," I asked curious.

"Leo considers all the boy fairies his brothers, but he only has six blood brothers," Rex said in good manner.

Before I can ask who they were, Headmistress Faragonda told us to follow her into main castle. It was more beautiful then the Flower Festival in Gardenia and more amazing than even the interior of Sparx, with flowing designs that moved in wonderful ways. "To understand why they had disappeared, we must first learn of their beginning and of their purpose in the universe," Headmistress Faragonda explained, leading us into what was the Library. But we didn't enter a library, instead we entered a mountain range with thunder sounding. Suddenly two groups of girls appeared and stood on two mountains facing each other. One nearest us were filled with fairies and the other has witches.

"Eons ago there was a great war of good vs. evil," Miss Faragonda said pointing to the sky. I looked up and saw The Great Dragon and The Shadow Phoenix in the sky ready to attack.

"The fairies sided with the Great Dragon, while the witches were forced to serve to the Shadow Phoenix."

"They were 'forced to', I don't think the witches needed a reason to serve the Shadow Phoenix," Stella said. Faragonda frowned and said, "You judge the witches to harshly, Stella, look at you friend Mirta, she was once a witch, and many witches have been misunderstood and they are mad about it."

"Well anyways, the Shadow Phoenix wanted to destroy all good in the Universe and start an era of darkness. The Great Dragon awoke from his slumber to combat this threat. Then, when the fairies were winning the war," Miss Faragonda continued as the fairies and witches began fighting with the dragon and the phoenix striking each other repeatedly, "the Shadow Phoenix created a new entity, one more powerful than itself, it was called the Dark Dragon." In the distance, a gigantic dragon came and attacked the Great Dragon.

"Whoa," The Winx said staring at it.

"And from it's fire, were born the Warlocks," Faragonda said and the Dark Dragon blasted it's ghostly-white fire into sky and where the embers landed, people with evil grins and pale skin rose. "They were cruel people who didn't understand mercy, love and kindness." The warlocks joined the battle and began slaughtering the fairies.

"But don't fear, for when the all hope was lost, the Great Dragon created another entity, one that had the power to defeat the Dark Dragon, it was called the Phoenix of Hope." Suddenly, a golden light appeared from the remaining fairies and condensed into a mighty, golden phoenix. "As you can see, the Phoenix of Hope came from the combined force of the Great Dragon and of the hope from the fairies."

"Amazing but what does this have to do with the Boy Fairies?" Musa said.

Headmistress Faragonda replied, "You didn't let me finish, Musa, see the Phoenix of Hope had the extraordinary ability to be able to destroy the Dark Dragon." The Phoenix of Hope dive bombed the Dark Dragon, crashing it into the mountain. The Phoenix of Hope suddenly blasted the Dark Dragon with a giant omega ray from it's mouth. The Dark Dragon burst into dark rays that hit the Phoenix of Hope.

"When the Dark Dragon was destroyed, it released so much negative energy, that the Phoenix of Hope was broken into millions of shards," Miss Faragonda said meaning full. I saw to Phoenix of Hope flying there, beside the Great Dragon, when beams of golden light erupted from multiple places on it's body, it then exploded in millions of multi-colored shards that rained down on the land, connecting with the fairies.

"When the shards connected with the fairies, they sampled the fairies' powers and personalities, and created the Boy Fairies." The shards, we saw, started to expand, until they became fairy shaped and became the boy fairies

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Thank you for waiting, I hope you liked the Boy Fairies Beginning. Read, relax, and review.


End file.
